eternalmistfandomcom-20200213-history
Damage
Damage is used to keep track of your health. There are no hit points this system. Damage is assessed through three factors:'' Shock'','' Pain'' and Blood Loss. __TOC__ Determining Damage On a successful hit, the attacker will have scored a Margin of Success over the defender. Damage is determined by adding this Margin of Success to the Damage Rating (or DR) of the weapon being used. Most melee weapon's’ damage is determined by the wielder’'s Body, ranging from Body -2 to Body +3. The defender subtracts his own Body, and the Armor Value (AV) of any armor worn that covers the struck location. The final result is the Wound Level, ranging from 1 to 5, which is cross-referenced on the Damage Table to determine the exact results -– level 1 wounds are only momentarily disabling, whereas level 5 wounds are usually fatal or close to it. Location makes a difference as well; a Level 3 wound to the head is worse than one to the shoulder. Shock Shock indicates the dice that are lost from all your Dice Pools immediately after receiving the blow. It lasts only for the round in which the blow is inflicted, unless the Shock penalty is greater than the receiver'’s current total CP; in this case, the remainder of the penalty is applied at the beginning of the next round, unless the Pain penalty is greater. E.G. If you are hit for a blow which does 7 Shock, but you only have 5 CP left, you lose all your CP for the rest of this Round and 2 CP at the beginning of next Round. Pain Pain indicates the dice that are permanently subtracted from your Dice Pools until the wound heals. People with high Presence can resist the effect of Pain somewhat. Pain is also important for determining healing times. Blood Loss Blood Loss reflects the deterioration of health due to bleeding and internal damage, and is measured by rolling against a Blood Loss Target Number (abbreviated as BL). The first wound received sets this number; every wound received thereafter increases this TN, as long as it comes from a different part of the body – (if you get hit twice in the arm, your BL does not increase, but if you are hit in the arm and then in the leg, it does). At the beginning of each Round, all wounded characters must roll Body vs. their current accumulated BL; whenever the roll is failed, one point of Body is lost. (This does reduce the damage you inflict and resist!) When Body reaches 0, the character enters a coma and dies. Damage Table This is it – the table that determines whether your character lives or dies. To find the effects of a wound, cross-reference the level of damage inflicted with the Target Zone. The last row, Generic Damage, is used for all-over, non-specific damage such as fire, lightning, poison, disease and other injurious things. If you are fighting a non-human opponent, rough analogues should be used to the appropriate Target Zones, bearing in mind the progression of Wound Levels: #Glancing and light; #A little more serious; #A significant hindrance; #Incapacitating; #Crippling, maiming or mortal injuries. Particularly large creatures may even require 2 Damage Levels per Wound Level, or more – and not all creatures will bleed or feel pain like humans, which can cause even more interesting battles.... Category:Combat